medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Addy de Lethcean
Addy de Lethcean (November 23rd, 2018 - December 16th, 2018) (21 NA- 41 NA) was the King of Aedwin originally born in a fishing village to the north-western side of the Hales. Early Life Joseph de Lethcean, a Hallengardian ice fisherman, illegally married an Ostari woman named Marion, and together they had Addy. Marion was shunned by her own society and chose to isolate herself from everyone to reflect on her own life. Due to this happening soon after Addy's birth, he had only heard stories of his mother. Due to his mother’s gigantism, Addy developed deformities ranging from unusual flexibility, abnormally thin frame, slouching, indented chest, as well as occasional back, heart, and lung problems. These differences made him of little to no use in his fishing village, a persuasive haggle by Joseph with the village shaman being the only thing keeping a roof over Addy’s head. Instead of doing laborious activities that would severely damage him, he frequently took to studying texts with topics from historic battles to speechcraft. After a large argument and reconciliation with his father, Addy ventured up Mt. Hallengard to the capital, where he found work as a monk. In the two years he worked in the field, he was able to read up on many more subjects and practice them for himself. He eventually grew tired of his work and moved on with his newfound knowledge onto other opportunities. He picked up and dropped jobs from scribe work to cartography, each venture never going anywhere. After two years of attempting and failing various jobs, he met with a peculiar duo in black robes who asked if Addy wished to join their cause. Events of the Roleplay Joining the Ghost Kingdom Addy was quick to pick up the opportunity posed by the roving duo in the Nuvanza desert and proved his worth by showing the duo the majority of the path to their own base of operations. From then on, he was appointed the position of a scout of the Ghost Kingdom. He soon climbed the ranks and became a captain for his undying loyalty. One day he met with his commander, Reginaldus Wy, and was told that their leader, Theolonious, had gone rogue. In an attempt to repair the disarray in their small group, Addy met with Caprica Valter, the now-queen of the Ghost Kingdom, and the now-king Reginaldus. Efforts of expansion were futile, from an attempt to make an encampment in Greenfields to recruiting anyone with no existing allegiance. Aedwin Under the Ghost Kingdom Another meeting was held between Addy, Caprica, and Reginaldus where Caprica suggested a takeover of the kingdom of Aedwin for their ambitious trio. Addy, confident in his speechcraft and knowledge, was willing to be the ambassador of a planned meeting between Hallengard and the Ghost Kingdom. After a long conversation, King Marick of Hallengard was swayed to help the Ghost Kingdom less out of benefit for the trio, and more to break the uneasy alliance between Hallengard and Aedwin. However, the crown of Aedwin was to only be acquired through means of diplomacy. Even still, an armed caravan of the Ghost Kingdom, four of Hallengard’s finest men, and Arthur Vadmir was sent to Aedwin. In an unexpected turn of events, an Aedwinian caravan with their regent was also sent to Hallengard. The two caravans met on a bridge across a river and spoke over if the crown could be transferred to Hallengard. Arthur was narrowly able to acquire the crown, and safely return to King Marick in Hallengard. The crown was ceremoniously passed by Marick unto Reginaldus, giving him, and the Ghost Kingdom, full control over the kingdom of Aedwin as king. Due to his role in persuading King Marick, and his still persistent loyalty, Addy was given the highest non-royal rank of Duke. Soon after the Ghost Kingdom’s acquisition of Aedwin, things went sour. This bitterness began with the Free Titan’s invasion of the Hales, which Addy was mostly absent for. However, when Addy saw the Ostari menace running to the drawbridge, he commanded his men to get in position by his side. Although their numbers were small and arguably manageable, the sheer size of the Free Titan fighters frightened the Aedwinian men to retreat without orders. Addy was left alone to have his leg brutally ripped off, passing out due to pain and blood loss. He eventually came to his senses and was hospitalized for quite some time. From the battle, he gained his pegleg and was castrated due to complications during the recovery. Adding onto the pillaging of Aedwin by the Free Titan’s hands, the former Aedwinian king Marcus II came back for his crown. King Reginaldus was beheaded in front of Addy, his lack of action during this causing much guilt later in his life. The Ghost Kingdom and the few men loyal to their cause were rallied together in Aedwinian disguises, and a squad commanded by Addy was sent to the Aedwinian keep. Addy sent three men to patrol and scout the keep and walls, while Addy himself and the two men with him were to hide in a generally unused tower until enough information was gathered. Addy’s group was nearly called out by an Aedwinian authority until Hallengardian forces loudly announced their arrival, crushing the resistance that the Aedwinians loyal to Marcus II had put up. Addy had his arm dismembered from his body by Marcus II, but the crown was still recaptured by Marick in the end. Cecile's Arrival The crown was passed by Marick unto Caprica Valter, to the dismay of many onlookers, and Aedwin was soon under the Ghost Kingdom once again. Caprica’s reign was deteriorated by the constant criticism, assassination attempts, thieves, and cults, but she still held onto her power. Sometime after the crown was given to Caprica, a ship hailing from Lauchette came to Aedwin’s docks, carrying a single sixteen-year-old ambassador named Cecile Gaubert. Addy arrived at the keep and saw the sight of Caprica quarreling with the foreign ambassador. Addy attempted to calm the two down and took Cecile to the war room upstairs where they failed to talk due to the hostile riot being formed outside. Addy and Cecile were driven from the war room to the top room of the keep, where they escaped. Addy and the Lauch ambassador soon reunited with Caprica and were escorted by loyal men to the Ghost Kingdom’s base of operations to talk further on the subject of Aedwin-Lauchette relations. The rioters, led by Ianto Del Rossi, were somehow able to find their way through the forest to the gates of the base and explained how they thought the “Lauch whore” was manipulating and corrupting Addy’s naive mind. Cecile begged for the gates to be opened so that she could confront the hostile group, her stubbornness frustrating Addy to the point where he followed what she wished. The rioters pushed Cecile and Addy back through the Ghost Kingdom’s base to a nearby river, where Addy took a secret passage to the caverns straight below. Realizing his mistake of leaving a vulnerable sixteen-year-old girl with many angry men, Addy quickly ventured back to the river where he quelled the rioters out of doing anything brash. After the scenario, they all returned to Aedwin where Addy ventured to the docks with Cecile, wishing her a safe trip back home. She instead revealed that she would stay in the Hales, even after all the chaos that had occurred. Political talk between Addy and Cecile would soon turn personal, leading to many nights of pure conversation and bonding. A love was sparked in Addy for Cecile, and would eventually grow into much more. During the talks, Cecile was able to convince an extremely hesitant Addy to take the Aedwinian throne. Aedwin Under Addy It was easy to get Caprica to pass down the crown due to the list of things that made her long to quit. Caprica’s resignation allowed her to move to the less chaotic Hallengard with her new husband, Rhett Valter. Addy was able to work off of Caprica’s stable handling of the throne, with attempts to harden the guard force and have a constant supply of pay being two main concerns. Relations were made between Addy and Tomas Ridgwell in both political terms between Aedwin and Hallengard, as well as personally. Peace was a constant between Addy’s Aedwin and Hallengard until King Marick was assassinated, leaving his throne to his daughter Carnellian. Sometime after Carnellian’s succession, Cecile was lead out by an Aedwinian named Günter in promises of meeting a group loyal to Lauchette. After some time, Addy grew worried for her wellbeing and sent her recently-arrived personal guard, Louis, to Hallengard to search for Cecile. Upon his long absence, Addy himself walked to Hallengard to talk with Carnellian on the whereabouts of Louis and Cecile. Carnellian came from the dungeons to assure Addy that Cecile was in good condition and that she would be released upon sunrise. Reluctant, Addy agreed to wait nearby until the sun rose. Upon sunrise, Addy didn’t see Cecile leave Hallengard’s keep, leading him to storm in and find the entire keep devoid of people. He left the keep to find Rhett, Caprica, and General Sion sitting on the steps leading to the keep, where attempts at conversation were met with heavy resistance and an outburst by Rhett. Confused, Addy continued on to find the Hallengardian ambassador Osvald Bösendorfer. Attempts to talk with Osvald ended in him cliffing himself, much to Addy’s dismay and immense confusion. The Torture of Cecile Upon returning to Aedwin, Addy was met with a visibly scarred Cecile and was urged to the top room of the keep. It was here that Cecile revealed the torture, rape, and lack of mercy from Caprica, Sion, Osvald, Rhett, and Carnellian to a disgusted Addy. Staying awake purely on rage, he vowed to bring justice to those who had wronged Cecile. With Sion presumably dead, and Osvald completely dead, Addy started the search for Caprica, Rhett, and mainly, Carnellian. It was at this point Addy started to notice that blood would pour out of his right hand if he even thought of something that made him feel guilty. The more traumatic the guilty experience, the larger the amount of blood came out. He eventually came to terms with this, realizing it was all a hallucination, and carried on with the prosecution of the perpetrators. Caprica was caught in disguise with a former Aedwinian maid and had Cecile do whatever she wished with her. During the torture of the maid and Caprica, a woman in pure white came to Addy in search of talking privately. Addy agreed, and the woman revealed herself to be Carnellian. Addy, upon hearing this news, threw up and didn’t listen to anything else the queen said, instead immediately taking her to a cell where her head was nearly crushed under Addy’s boot. Addy ordered her near-lifeless body to be crucified by a nearby Tomas Ridgwell, which he failed to do in respect for the queen, and due to a lack of resources needed to crucify. Loss, Reclamation, and Final Loss of the Throne Addy’s mental state was quickly deteriorating after the torture of Cecile, and he wished to resign his position as king before he did anything absolutely stupid. This would never come to fruition, as the already controversial figure duke Jameson Harold of Aedwin would attempt to take Cecile’s life in retaliation for Caprica’s torture. Believing Cecile’s unconscious body to be a corpse, Addy threw his belongings and crown to the floor in a fit of immature depression and rage, heading to the desert in search of some kind of location to reflect in. Remembering and practicing a recipe for a sedative that his father used to take, Addy soon came up with an idea to confront Jameson, of which he soon followed. Addy arrived in the Aedwinian keep to confront an absent Jameson, his search leading him to the top room. He knocked on the door and was welcomed by Caprica’s hand wrapping and tightly gripping his neck, holding him against the wall of the room. Had he not been under Sedatives, Addy would have attempted to kill Caprica at that very moment. Caprica, realizing it would be a waste of life, instead forcefully sat Addy down in a nearby chair, immobilizing him by taking his pegleg. In the chair, he saw a near-comatose Cecile bonding with Caprica, as well as Rhett Valter sitting close by. Talks were had between Addy, Rhett, and Caprica until Addy was allowed his leg back so that he could talk to Cecile in private. It was here that Addy admitted his love for Cecile. The next day, the Jameson still was absent from Aedwin, leaving Addy and Cecile to talk about how to deal with the rogue duke. Plans were made for a forced retaking of the throne, and the subject moved onto the night before. Cecile explained her peace with Caprica and Rhett, having been saved and obligate to forgive the things that had happened to her. Addy recalled how he, in his sedated state, admitted his love. Cecile was surprised to hear that his arrival to the top room the night before wasn’t a hallucination, and she admitted that she shared the love as well. After talking a bit further, Addy gathered a group of guards to kill Jameson, which he was successful in doing. The reclamation wouldn’t last much longer, however, as he would soon be lured by Caprica into his own traitor-filled house. The large group of traitors was made up of criminals that were prosecuted for their crimes, guards loyal to Jameson, or people who hated Cecile’s involvement in Addy’s life. After being held prisoner in his own house, a knight of a small band of people grew tired of Caprica’s lack of command and just decided it would be best to kill Addy. Thinking of better times, and muttering his last words, he gave into the large group of traitors who had stabbed him to death. Reports say his last words were “A true Halesman’s thoughts should be of his love.” Post-Death and Legacy Addy's body was brought to Cecile after she was told of his murder, which she refused to believe. Only on the sight of Addy's lifeless body did she break down into tears and order everyone out of the room. It was then that she threw herself from the top window as she had done once before while escaping rioters. Their funerals were held soon after, and Addy was thought of usually an example of a bad, yet romantic king during one of Aedwin's more chaotic times. Personality Addy's personality was mainly shaped by his unique upbringing and many experiences while working many jobs. The most major switches to his personality came from his time with the Ghost Kingdom, especially when he was the ruler of Aedwin under the Ghost Kingdom. Traits that Addy held for most of his life are listed as follows: Circumspect - A mixture of cowardice, foresight, carefulness, and previous experience had Addy hesitant to take major risks. Emotional - An effeminate but occasionally useful trait to have, Addy’s emotional nature could be used to make him either dedicated toward something, or an emotional wreck. Loyal - Being taught that loyalty was one of the best qualities one could possess, Addy stood loyal with the Ghost Kingdom to his death. Optimistic - Addy was mostly light-hearted and usually looked for the most pleasant outcomes of scenarios. Submissive - Loyalty, obedience, and his upbringing led Addy to be more submissive in scenarios. This was taken advantage by some and was respected by others. Tractable - Although completely loyal, Addy could still be swayed if the words spoken to him were convincing enough. Especially if done by someone he had been close with. Vindictive - Shown especially after the capture of Cecile, Addy had an undying sense of justice and vengeance for wrongdoings. Well-Read - Having read for the majority of the first fifteen years of his life, Addy was knowledgable in many subjects due to the various texts he encountered. Youthful - A mixture of genetics and the loss of a large part of his body due to the Free Titans led to Addy being quite youthful, looking as if he was seventeen at age twenty. Relationships Cecile Originally thinking of Cecile as a political partner, Addy would eventually grow to have not only a friendship but a love for Cecile. His love shot to dependence after Cecile’s torture in Hallengard, and he blamed himself for all Cecile had to suffer through. Although he didn’t know how, Addy wished to prove how much he truly loved Cecile after all that had happened to the both of them. Their relationship grew slowly but surely until Addy confessed his love, where he knew that Cecile was the most important person in his life. This love was cut short due to Addy’s assassination, their closeness being revealed by Cecile’s suicide. Caprica Caprica was a good friend of Addy ever since meeting in the forest soon after Addy was recruited as a part of the Ghost Kingdom, but never much went anywhere greater than being good friends. However, the relationship would take a large downfall after Cecile revealed Caprica’s hand in her torture. Addy nearly had Caprica executed, but instead, let Cecile do whatever she wished to Caprica instead. After Jameson’s attempt to claim the crown, Caprica nearly killed Addy had it not been for both their friendship, Cecile’s relationship with Addy, and Caprica realizing Addy’s death would just be a waste of life. Addy would have killed Caprica there and then had he not been under sedatives, but instead rekindled their old friendship in the top room due to Cecile’s forgiveness. Though, Addy would be betrayed by Caprica in his capture and death. In his last moments, he felt confusion, sadness, and hatred toward Caprica. One of the things he couldn’t accept in his running mind while being stabbed was how one of his oldest friends could have betrayed him. General Hallengard After his departure, Addy would only very rarely return to his fishing village, being something more of a myth than a visiting citizen. He would also occasionally visit Hallengard on some occasions but didn't know much of what the general populace thought of him. He did know that they thought he was being corrupted by a "Lauch Whore" after Cecile's arrival and was eventually branded as a traitor to his fishing home. The news of his banishment from his fishing village with unknown reason sparked Addy's father, Joseph de Lethcean, to journey to the capital of Hallengard to speak with the then-king. General Aedwin Population Prior to being king of Aedwin, Addy was more of a nomadic explorer than a politician, barely making any mark on Aedwin until they took the crown. While Duke, Addy was reasonably hated for the temporary Aedwin name change to Spiravit, but not much opinion was made of him in this time. While crowned, Addy was an unpopular king with opposition citing bad economic management, undisciplined and unloyal guards, and cowardice while in later years the corruption of his mind, and how close he was to a Lauch woman were said to have been his downfall. Notes *His first name, Addy, is a diminutive of Adam. This was chosen, as he was one of the first characters on the RP after the history wipe. *His family name, Lethcean, is a butchered and anglicized version of the Gaelic word "leathcheann" meaning half-headed, or moronic. Gallery AddyFE.png|Addy's portrait in Sapphire FE Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians